Among circuit substrates, there are circuit substrates that are provided with multiple boards on one circuit substrate, in which multiple electronic circuit board patterns (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “circuit pattern”) on which multiple electronic components are to be mounted are provided; and these multiple-board substrates sometimes include a circuit pattern that is not in good condition (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “defective circuit pattern”). For these multiple-board substrates that include a defective circuit pattern, mounting work to the defective circuit pattern can be skipped during mounting work, and it is desirable to improve throughput of mounter 16 as much as possible. For this, as disclosed in the following patent literature, development has progressed of work procedure settings means for improving throughput when performing mounting work on multiple-board substrates that include a defective circuit pattern.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-216797    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2009-99886    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-H9-51193